parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
José Carioca
Jose Carioca is a Green Spanish Macaw from Disney's The Three Caballeros. Jose played Iago in Dannyladdin and Balooladdin He is a Parrot Jose played Featherstone in Skunkeo and Foxet He is a Flamingo Jose played Jim Crow in Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo) Jose played One Of The Bluebirds in Ryokorella He is a Blue Bird Jose played Clifford in Childrens Tonight (Muppets Tonight) Jose played Bashful in Mindy White and The Seven Animals He is a Dwarf Jose played Alan-A-Dale in Trent Hood and Fievel Hood He is a Rooster Jose played Chicken Bladebeak in Quest for Camelot (Nixcorr26's Rodent Style) He is a Rooster Jose played Grumpy in Isabella White and the Seven Birds He is a Dwarf Jose played Zazu in The Insect King He is a Bird Jose played Happy in Twigs White and the Seven Animals He is a Dwarf Jose played Sebastian in The Little Whale Shark He is a Crab Jose played Scuttle in The Little Bear and The Little Bear 2: Return to The Sea He is a Seagull Jose played Wilbur in The Rescuers Down Under (Chris2003 Style) Jose played Owl in The Many Adventures of Benjamin Clawhauser, The Wilde Movie, Bongo's Big Movie, Benjamin's Elephant Movie, and Benjamin Clawhauser He is a Owl Jose played the Cheshire Cat in Gwen in Wonderland (1951) He is a Cat Jose played Demi in Twigs (Vampirina) He is a Ghost Jose Carioca played Baby Bop in Barney and Friends Super Singing Circus LegalizeAnythingMuppets Version 1 Jose Carioca played BJ in Barney and Friends Super Singing Circus LegalizeAnythingMuppets Version 2 Jose Carioca played Barney in Barney and Friends Super Singing Circus LegalizeAnythingMuppets Version 3 Jose Carioca played Scooter Mcnutty in Barney and Friends Super Singing Circus LegaliizeAnythingMuppets Version 4 Jose Carioca played Miss Etta Kette in Barney and Friends Super Singing Circus LegalizeAnythingMuppets Version Version 5 Portrayals: * In Saludos Amigos (4000Movies Style) he is played by Mike. * In The Three Caballeros (Jiminy Cricket Style) he is played by Jiminy Cricket. * In Melody Time (Jiminy Cricket Style) he is played by Jiminy Cricket. * Jose Carioca played Clowns in Dumbo NickyHelp Version 1 * Jose Carioca played Ringmaster Guard in Dumbo NickyHelp Version 2 * Jose Carioca played The Ringmaster in Dumbo NickyHelp Version 3 Gallery: Jose Carioca in Saludos Amigos.jpg|Jose Carioca in Saludos Amigos Jose Carioca in The Three Caballeros.jpg|Jose Carioca in The Three Caballeros Jose Carioca in Melody Time.jpg|Jose Carioca in Melody Time Jose Carioca in Mickey Mouse Works.jpg|Jose Carioca in Mickey Mouse Works Jose Carioca in House of Mouse.jpg|Jose Carioca in House of Mouse Belle and Jose Carioca Logo.jpg José Carioca - Saludos Amigos.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3109.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg The-three-caballeros-donald-jose-panchito.jpg Screenshot_2018-08-02_at_5.48.47_PM.png|Jose Carioca in Legend of the Three Caballeros Jose_Carioca_DuckTales_2017.png|Jose Carioca in DuckTales (2017) Category:Heroes Category:Parrots Category:Birds Category:Discover Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Three Caballeros Characters Category:Saludos Amigos Characters Category:Belle and Jose Carioca Category:Males Category:Melody Time Characters Category:Characters voiced by Rob Paulsen Category:Characters voiced by Eric Bauza Category:Legend of the Three Caballeros Characters Category:DuckTales Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Mickey Mouse Works Characters Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Characters with a hat Category:Characters with a bow Category:Characters who use gloves Category:Disney Characters